


A Healthy Appetite

by Caedmon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha both have healthy appetites. Thing is, they have very different versions of 'healthy appetite'.</p><p>Based on a tumblr prompt: <i>drabble request: clintasha and their first time shopping together</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for innuendo. 
> 
> I own nothing. If I did, AoU wouldn't have happened.  
> Any and all mistakes are mine. I have no beta so if something doesn't make sense, that's on me.  
> I'm a bit of a dancing monkey. Kudos and comments keep me writing. <3  
> Send me prompts! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com _or_ caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

Natasha worked hard to keep herself in top physical form: it was part of her job, after all. The Black Widow was the best and had to maintain her place as the best, anything other than lean muscle was a liability. In the gym, she worked hard. In the kitchen, she ate clean. Junk food and candy were a rare indulgence, usually enjoyed during special occasions like out with friends or at a party.

Clint Barton was one of those hated human beings with a metabolism like brushfire who worked out to relieve stress and simply enjoyed the added benefits of being athletic, lean and muscular. All things sporty came naturally to him and he was fit without effort, which helped him in his work as one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, the world’s best marksman and superspy/sniper. Being that he could eat whatever he wanted, he frequently did.

When Clint and Natasha finally succumbed to the gravitational pull that had been tugging at the both of them for years and came together in the relationship they were meant to have all along, they wasted no time. Avengers Tower was ready shortly after they announced themselves as a couple, and why waste two floors? Strike Team Delta had been a cohesive unit for the better part of a decade, they knew each other better than anyone else in the universe, they had lived together on missions for months at a time playing the typical bored married couple and the idea that they would fall apart was laughable. Tony was more than happy to expand his lab, and Hawkeye and Black Widow took over one floor together. 

Clint and Natasha both balked at Tony’s suggestion of a personal shopper, opting instead to shop for themselves. Their new home may be opulent and rent-free, but they considered themselves independent. And, with the glow that accompanies new relationships, they set out for their first shopping trip together as Clintasha (as Tony had so smugly named them).

Natasha checked the list when they arrived at the store. “Okay, from the produce section we need grapes, bananas, carrots, apples, romaine...Clint?” She looked up to notice she was talking to the display of broccoli, Clint had wandered off and was rounding the end of the aisle, didn’t hear her. She sighed and began to fill the buggy with the items from the list, systematically checking them off as she found them.

Clint returned when she was poring over zucchini, picking the best with a well-practiced eye, and she shouldn’t have been surprised at the load in his arms, she really shouldn’t have. That didn’t stop her from dropping her shoulders and sighing, shaking her head and wondering just what the hell she’d gotten herself into when Clint strode over and dumped two boxes of Lucky Charms, five frozen pizzas, a six pack of cheap beer (because Tony Stark didn’t believe in cheap beer) and blinking twice when he finally, unbelievably dropped a bag of Doritos he’d been carrying in his teeth.

“Okay. Back in a sec with more,” he said, turning on his heel and striding off. 

“Clint, what is- Clint! Wait!” 

He either didn’t hear her or ignored her, turning down the next aisle. 

Natasha scowled and set about putting back the additional items. Surely nobody needed _two_ boxes of Lucky Charms at a time, right?

Clint found her on the freezer aisle, putting three pizzas back in the cooler (and lamenting the grapes he’d crushed). “There you are!” 

Thankfully, there was nothing in his mouth this time, but he still had arms full of stuff. Junk. Natasha’s shoulders didn’t slump this time, she tensed instead when she saw him laden with Chips Ahoy, ramen noodles, soda and - inexplicably - a can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate syrup.

 _”Clint,”_ she said, exasperated. “Everything you have put in this buggy is utter crap. What are you thinking?”

He shrugged as he deposited his finds. “I like this stuff.”

“I just don’t get you!” she cried, then picked up the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. “How can you put all this crap in your body?”

“Oh, that’s for something else.”

Natasha looked at him, one brow arched in confusion, and Clint raised an eyebrow of his own, his lips curling slyly. “Those are less for going _in_ my body and more for going _on_ yours.”

She stared at him blankly, saying nothing for a while. He just grinned fiendishly at her. Neither spoke, neither looked away from the other’s eyes. When Natasha finally broke the eye contact, it was with a tiny, almost imperceptible sniff and a slight, unconcerned raise of her nose as if she’d been right all along and was glad he finally now knew it. She unceremoniously dropped the whipped cream and syrup in her buggy and went off in search of the next item on her list - whole-grain tortillas.


End file.
